


Anything SPN/Glee

by Zanne



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, High School, Teenchesters, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anything SPN/Glee

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

“You think she’s a witch?”

“A witch? C’mon, Dean, even witches have better sense than to live in Ohio.” Sam flicked a damp strand of hair out of his eyes, struggling to keep up with his brother’s longer gait.

“Dad fought that sorcerer in Banner,” Dean argued. “This place is Vegas compared to that.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “That guy couldn’t pull a rabbit out of his hat. I wouldn’t call him a sorcerer.”

“Maybe they like small towns,” Dean added. “Nowhere to go, nothing to do. Maybe it makes the kids taste like veal.”

“If she’s into fatted calves, then why-”

“Stop talking!” Coach Sylvester shouted through the megaphone. “This is detention, and rather than pay illegal laborers exorbitant amounts of federal funds to flatten our new track, I’m using you – the unwashed malcontents of McKinley High – to do the work for free, so I can use that money to fly my Cheerios to Tibet to be blessed by the Dalai Lama before Nationals! Now, thirty more laps to even out the right side!”

At the groan of complaint from the gasping and retching kids littering the field, Sue Sylvester raised her megaphone to her mouth once more and said, “You think this is hard? Try passing kidney stones while climbing Mt. Fuji! Now _that’s_ hard!”

Dean cocked an eyebrow in Sam’s direction as they rounded the final turn.

“How about a demon?”

  



End file.
